Legado
by Mizuho
Summary: Confundido por su estado intermedio entre humano y youkai, Satoshi, el hijo mayor del Lord de las tierras del Oeste, resiente a su madre por ser la causa de su debilidad, deberá vencer varios obstáculos antes de comprender que el poder verdadero no es alg
1. Chapter 1

**Legado**

**By: Mizuho**

* * *

Confundido por su estado intermedio entre humano y youkai, Satoshi, el hijo mayor del Lord de las tierras del Oeste, resiente a su madre por ser "la causa de su debilidad", deberá vencer varios obstáculos antes de comprender que el poder verdadero no es algo con lo que se nace, es algo que se forja al crecer.

* * *

**1. Como un humano**

-Arriba! Arriba!!!

Un niño de algunos 8 años intenta levantar una espada, el niño es un hanyou, con orejas de perro y mechones negros entre la larga y lacia cabellera rubia.

-AAARGH!!!

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas atacar, pero ¿cómo le iba a ganar al poderoso príncipe de las tierras del oeste?

-Recoge, es todo por hoy…

-Pero papá…

-Es todo por hoy.

-Sesshoumaru-sama… la princesa desea verlo.

-Dónde está, Jaken?

-Junto a los cerezos…

Sesshoumaru se encaminó hacia esa dirección, se detuvo al verla, sonreía mientras le enseñaba a una pequeña de cabellera platinada la importancia de cuidar las plantas.

-Papa!!!

La pequeña corrió a él y saltó con la fuerza suficiente como para subir hasta su hombro.

-Vaya! Qué alto llegas!

-Sí! Mama me dijo que salte antes…

-Tu mamá es muy inteligente.

La pequeña sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Aya, ve a prepararte para la cena…

-Sí, mama…

Sesshoumaru la dejó seguir su camino, se acercó a su esposa.

-Rin, preciosa…

-Siéntate, amor…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado. Rin tomó sus manos y las apretó.

-Te vi entrenando con Satoshi…

-Sí…

-Amor… no crees que eres muy exigente con él?

-Rin…

-Sessh, Satoshi da lo mejor de sí… además de que es un niño! Sólo tiene 8 años…

-Cuando yo tenía 8 años…

-No te puedes comparar con él.

-Es mi hijo! Debería tener mi fuerza! Es el hijo de un príncipe y mi sangre corre por sus venas! Pero es demasiado débil! Es peor que un guerrero de clase baja…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Kami, tantos años atrás…

-Rin…

-Estás olvidando la otra mitad de la historia…

-Qué cosa?

-Tu hijo no es un youkai puro… tú hijo es mío también… tiene mi sangre también…

-Rin…

-A esto te referías cuando decías que era de clase inferior, verdad? A que no tengo tú fuerza, tu resistencia…

-Rin, no quise decir eso…

-No fue necesario… te comprendí a la perfección…

Rin se puso de pie y se dirigió al castillo, vio a Satoshi descargando su furia contra una piedra.

-Satoshi…

-Mamá!

-Ven aquí, amor…

Satoshi se acercó a ella, Rin tomó sus manos sangrantes, llenas de raspaduras y ampollas.

-Kami, mi amor… cómo te hiciste esto?

-…-

-Fue entrenando?

-…-

Rin intentó curarlo, pero él no la dejó.

-Satoshi!

-No! Quiero hacerme fuerte!

-Satoshi, amor…

-Quiero hacerme fuerte…

-Eres fuerte, cariño…

-No para hacer a mi papá orgulloso de mí…

-Eres lo suficientemente fuerte de corazón, para hacerme sentir orgullosa de ti, cariño…

-Mi papá me odia…

-No es así, amor… no repitas eso, no es verdad…

-Sí me odia! Me odia por ser un estúpido hanyou! Y es tu culpa porque eres humana!!!

-Satoshi… cariño, no hables así…

-Es tu culpa! Por tu culpa soy débil y mi papá me odia! Porqué te eligió a ti!!!

Sesshoumaru le dio una bofetada. Satoshi se levantó con ambas manos sobre la mejilla golpeada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sesshoumaru! Porqué lo golpeaste?!

-Elegí a tu mamá porque la amo. No te quiero volver a escuchar hablándole de esa manera.

-Te odio!!! Eres una asquerosa humana!!!

Satoshi huyó, Sesshoumaru lo iba a seguir, pero Rin lo necesitaba más.

-Rin…

-Sabes algo? Eres la última persona que quiero ver ahora mismo…

Rin lo dejó solo, con el olor a lágrimas en el ambiente. La comenzó a buscar, pero se alarmó cuando dejó de percibir su aroma.

-RIN!!!

Confirmó sus sospechas, Rin había salido de los recintos del castillo, directo al bosque negro.

Rin caminaba abriéndose paso entre las ramas y la maleza, se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Sesshoumaru no baka!

Rin escuchó un grito y reconoció la voz de su hijo.

-Mamá!!! Papá, ayuda!!!

-Satoshi!!!

Satoshi estaba rodeado de maleantes. Humanos de la peor calaña.

-A quién aúllas por auxilio?

-Déjenme!

Los hombres rieron.

-Ya verás lo que es un humano!!!

Rin se interpuso y recibió el golpe que era para Satoshi.

-Mamá!!!

-Una humana?

-Aléjense! Déjenlo en paz!!

-Una humana! Cayó tan bajo como para emparejarse con un youkai!

-Ese… es un hanyou!

Los hombres rieron, querían provocar a Satoshi golpeando a Rin, pero no les resultó tan débil como pensaban. Rin peleó con ellos al mismo nivel, y hasta más, siendo solo ella contra 6 hombres.

-MAMÁ!!!

Rin se dio vuelta, uno de los hombres tenía a Satoshi con un puñal por el cuello, en ese momento otro aprovechó y la golpeó haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

-MAMÁ!!!!

……………………

Rin escucha las voces de hombres, se siente restringida, cuando finalmente puede abrir los ojos, se ve atada de pies y manos, tirada en el piso, logra sentarse.

-Mamá!!!

-Satoshi!

Satoshi rompió sus amarras, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, amor, estás bien? Satoshi, estás bien? Te lastimaron?

Rin lo sintió encorvarse y llorar aferrado a su pecho, acarició su cabeza.

-Satoshi…

-Gomen! Yo no quería que te hicieran daño!

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Gomen, mama, no era verdad… no era verdad…

-Tranquilo, amor… tu papá vendrá a buscarnos pronto…

-Mamá…

-Necesito que me ayudes… Satoshi, dame un poco de tu energía, tengo que darle pistas a tu papá…

-Cómo, mamá?

Sesshoumaru surcaba los cielos en busca de Rin y Satoshi, entonces notó el olor a sangre, la sangre de su hijo, encolerizado, surcó los cielos a toda velocidad hasta que comenzó a sentir aquél delicioso aroma, era Rin, lo llamaba con su aroma. Se dirigió hacia ellos a toda prisa.

…………………………

Satoshi vio a su madre abrir los ojos y sonreír, aquellos ojos pacíficamente verdes habían cambiado, ahora brillaban con un intenso dorado, brillantes cuales soles, los colmillos de Rin se habían alargado, simulando los de su marido, dejando escapar un grito, Rin completó su cambio.

-Mamá!!!

-Satoshi…

-Mamá… e-eres una youkai!

Rin sonrió.

-No amor… soy humana…

-Pero los humanos no cambian…

-Te explico luego, cariño…

Rin hizo uso de sus garras para destruir la puerta que los encerraba. Sesshoumaru llegó en ese justo momento, con sus garras destilando veneno, simplemente los tocó con un dedo, y aquello fue suficiente para hacerlos retorcerse y gritar por el dolor.

-Dónde está Satoshi?

-Adentro.

Al volver al castillo, Rin volvió a su forma humana, agotando hasta la última gota de energía, sus heridas resurgieron y se desmayó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Mamá!!!

Sesshoumaru lo vio duramente y con Rin en brazos, se dirigió a la habitación.

-Rin… preciosa…

Se dedicó a curar sus heridas, Aya entró en la habitación, sabía que Sesshoumaru la estaba protegiendo y por eso gruñía.

-Papa… papa déjame abrazarla…

Se escuchó un gruñido más fuerte, la pequeña no retrocedió.

-Papa, onegai…

La pequeña se acercó poco a poco hasta estar a su lado.

-Qué le pasó a mi mamá?

-La atacaron… unos humanos…

Aya acarició su cabellera y la besó en la mejilla, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro.

-Mama… okite… onegai… papa, haz que despierte…

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente, la pequeña se aferró a ella llorando en silencio.

**Flashback. –**

Sesshoumaru tenía tiempo pensando en que era hora de tener un heredero, un guerrero que pudiera tomar su lugar. Rin había pedido permiso para ir a un poblado cercano a buscar varias cosas. Sesshoumaru se encontraba en las afueras del castillo, al parecer buscando algo. Vio a Rin en el camino y se dirigió a ella.

-Mi niña, no se ponga así…

-Déjame, nana!

-Pero… princesa…

-No soy una princesa! No me llames así!

-Rin, esos son unos humanos tontos… qué importa que no te quisieran vender el vestido? Yo te haré uno mil veces más hermoso…

-Para esta noche?

-Esta noche… no mi niña… no lo tendría listo aunque comenzara justo ahora…

Sesshoumaru oía todo muy atento. Rin se detuvo y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Qué importa? Nunca se va a fijar en mí!

-Niña… quién?

-Quién más? Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Pero de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Ya no me lo ocultes! Yo sé que ya eligió una pareja! Y al momento en que ella llegue yo me tendré que ir… yo sólo quería que me recordara…

Sesshoumaru volvió al castillo, pensando en quién pudo haber escuchado su conversación con su fiel sirviente Jaken.

-Amito bonito! Amito, hoy es el cumpleaños de la niña!

Siendo parte de él la inexpresividad, Jaken ni se inmutó.

-Ya ordené hacer un banquete para ella…

-Pide que lo lleven a mis aposentos…

-Amito…

-Es una orden!

-Como usted diga, amito bonito…

Jaken se marchó. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin llegar al castillo, vio a la nana, quien comprendió y se apartó de Rin.

-Si me voy esta noche… crees que él lo note, nana?

-Yo pienso que te extrañaría desde el momento en que pongas un pie fuera de este castillo con la intención de no volver…

-Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Ven conmigo, Rin…

Rin lo siguió hacia el jardín de Sakuratsu.

-Qué ves aquí?

-No sé a qué se refiere…

-A los sakuratsus… qué ves en ellos?

-Están floreciendo…

-Exacto… tal y como tú…

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Hoy se cumplen 15 años de la noche en que me encontraste… y siendo una pequeñita herida y hambrienta, me brindaste alimento y me curaste…

Sesshoumaru levantó ambas manos.

-Yo te estaré eternamente agradecido por haberte ofrecido voluntariamente para devolverme mi brazo…

-Sólo quiero verlo feliz…

-Y cómo crees que vas hasta ahora?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No lo sé… nunca lo he visto sonreír… ni hablar tanto como ahora…

-Te consideras valiente?

-Vivo con youkais, no?

-No, disculpa… valiente no es la palabra…

-Qué me quiere pedir, Sesshoumaru-sama…

Sesshoumaru vio hacia el horizonte, la luna apenas comenzaba a mostrarse y aún había luz.

-Cuando la luna se encuentre en el cenit… ven a verme…

-A-adónde?

-Cuando me busques sabrás dónde estaré…

Rin no comprendió mucho, pero aceptó. Se quedó sumergida en la incertidumbre cuando Sesshoumaru acarició su cuello con su nariz antes de irse. Pensando en mil posibilidades, Rin se quedó sentada bajo uno de los árboles y sin desearlo, se quedó dormida.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru notó la luna en su punto más alto, el cenit. Pero Rin no daba señales, cuando pasó poco más de una hora, Sesshoumaru supo que había algo más, salió de la habitación en busca de Rin. Siguiendo su aroma, la encontró en el mismo punto donde la había dejado. Hecha un ovillo, intentando refugiarse del frío que azotaba esa noche. La tomó en brazos sintiendo pena, se dirigía nuevamente al castillo cuando la sintió temblar y el olor a lágrimas lo invadió.

-Rin…

-Lo siento tanto, Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Rin, cálmate…

-Lo siento… por favor, deme otra oportunidad…

-Estás cansada, lo más sensato es que descanses…

-No… por favor… Sesshoumaru-sama…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, le permitió ponerse de pie frente a él.

-Rin… qué sientes por mí?

Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Yo lo admiraba… lo veneraba… pero ahora veo que usted sólo quiere aprovecharse de mí…

-Rin…

-Yo sé que quiere tener un heredero… que está decidido… y…

Sesshoumaru la tomó por el cuello y acercándola a él, la besó apasionadamente, su primer beso, Rin le contestó con una fuerte bofetada.

-Se cree que va a jugar conmigo?! Que me voy a convertir en su esclava sexual?! Alguien aparecerá algún día… alguien que no le importe quién soy, ni de dónde vengo… que quiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, sólo por ser yo!

-Y porqué ese alguien no puedo ser yo?

Rin se quedó de piedra.

-Cómo?

-Porqué esa persona no puedo ser yo?

-Porque usted odia a los humanos!!!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-No odio a los humanos… y… en especial… tu… Rin… no pretendo jugar contigo como piensas…

-No es más que un mentiroso!

-Tampoco te estoy mintiendo… si en realidad quieres conocer la verdad, sígueme… si no lo haces, no me opondré si te quieres ir… tampoco si decides irte luego de saberlo…

Seshoumaru se dirigió a sus aposentos, Rin lo siguió, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Se armó de valor y atravesó el umbral con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-No sé de dónde escuchaste acerca de mi decisión… pero ciertamente no tienes la versión completa.

-A qué se refiere, Sesshoumaru-sama…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Ya tienes 21 años… hace mucho que tu cuerpo cambió… tu cuerpo ahora dormita… a la espera de convertirse en una mujer…

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-He notado tu gran interés en los apuntes de mi padre… sobre relaciones humanas y youkais… aunque pongas el libro tal y como lo encuentres, recuerda que puedo oler tu aroma…

-Lo siento mucho, Sesshoumaru-sama… le prometo que no vuelvo a tocar los libros de su padre!

-No seas tonta, eso no me interesa…

Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Quiero que me digas… lo que significa para una humana emparejarse con un youkai.

-Un lazo eterno, irrompible...

-Casi irrompible…

-Sólo si ella le da muerte a sus propios cachorros se rompería el lazo…

-Lo comprendes?

-Sí…

-Ponte en esa situación.

-Tendría que matar a mis propios hijos.

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Cómo se cortejan en tu raza?

Rin lo vio completamente desconcertada.

-Disculpe?

-Cómo se cortejan en tu raza?

-No es que sea especialista… pero el hombre regala flores… y… no lo sé…

-Sabes cómo se cortejan los youkais?

-No…

-Una corta caminata juntos… el macho se aleja… y si la hembra está interesada, lo sigue… verás… en nuestra raza… las hembras son quienes eligen… eligen al más fuerte, al más sano… para asegurar una descendencia próspera…

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un suspiro, todo aquello en la tarde era un cortejo. Sesshoumaru la estaba cortejando.

-Puedes marcharte…

-Pero…

-Ya me has rechazado… sólo quería explicártelo…

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda, escuchó un sollozo y volvió a sentir el olor a lágrimas.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Qué pasa?

-Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai… yo… yo… lo amo, señor…

Rin lo dijo en un susurro, con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Qué dijiste?

-Lo amo…

-Eso es agradecimiento…

-No! Hace mucho tiempo que tengo bien en claro mis sentimientos!

-Si me amas, estás dispuesta a emparejarte conmigo.

-No hay nada que quisiera más…

-Rin…

-Sé bien lo que significa…

Rin se atrevió a abrazarlo, sabiendo que podía rechazarla, sin embargo, sintió sus brazos rodearla y acercarla más a su pecho. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, se unieron en un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó al futón, poniéndose de rodillas, la depositó en el mismo y colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, se sostenía sobre ella, aún unidos en aquél beso, se apartó lentamente, aún con su sabor en sus labios, leyó en sus ojos una súplica.

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla, él se extrañó al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Rin…

-No estoy soñando…

-No…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente y esta vez sus manos se aventuraron por su cuerpo, fue deslizando la tela, dejando libre la suave y cremosa piel de su hembra. Deslizó su lengua desde su cuello a la unión de su pecho y nuevamente hasta sus labios, donde se deleitó con su dulce sabor.

-Eres deliciosa…

Rin se entregó a sus besos y caricias expresando su placer sólo con suspiros y gemidos. Sesshoumaru delineó su pecho con sus dedos y luego con su lengua, se amoldaban a la perfección en sus manos, abundantes y suaves, "aptos para criar". Sesshoumaru se deleitó con sus pezones y su sensibilidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo deseándola en secreto y no iba a perderse un solo detalle de su cuerpo ahora que era suya. Se tomó su tiempo en saborearla y acariciarla, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

El aroma del deseo. Aquél deseo ardiente de tenerlo y sentirlo sobre y dentro de ella haciéndole el amor. Guiado por el mismo, dibujó un camino de besos a través de su vientre y hasta su entrepierna, deslizó sus dedos, ella cerró las piernas.

-No me veas, por favor…

-Prometo que no te haré daño…

Rin le permitió separar sus muslos con un movimiento suave y firme a la vez. Deslizó sus dedos sobre su intimidad encontrando un punto que la hizo retorcerse de placer. Aquél aroma lo llamaba, lo incitaba a saborearla y así lo hizo, la saboreó haciéndola retorcerse del placer y siguiendo hacia donde estaba más concentrado, introdujo su lengua en ella, aquello fue suficiente para hacerla alcanzar su primer orgasmo. El primero de muchos.

Acomodándose a su lado, la besó apasionadamente a la vez que volvía a acariciar su pecho, no ocultó su sorpresa al sentir sus delicadas manos buscarlo sobre el pantalón. Deshaciéndose del nudo que lo mantenía a su cintura, Sesshoumaru dejó a su vista la expresión máxima de su cuerpo, de su deseo por ella.

-Kami… Sessh…

-Shhh…

-Eres demasiado grande…

-Tú como lo sabes?

-No lo sé… pero…

-Prometo tener cuidado… confías en mí?

Aquella pregunta no tenía nada que ver con la confianza, aquella pregunta era completamente acerca del amor. Rin asintió y el beso no se hizo esperar.

Temeroso a que realmente pudiera hacerle daño, Sesshoumaru se apartó.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Espera…

-Qué cosa?

-…-

-Hice algo que no te gustó? Qué pasó?

-Espera…

-A qué?

-T-temo… temo hacerte daño…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Nadie conoce su cuerpo mejor que uno mismo y tú tienes miedo a que te lastime, como no lo voy a pensar?

Rin se sentó frente a él, tomó su rostro por su barbilla y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Soy feliz… porque finalmente pude decirte cuánto te amo… nunca he estado con nadie… tú eres el experto aquí… sólo sé… que Kagome me explicó que dolerá… pero que luego desaparecerá…

-No quiero que sientas dolor!

-Es inevitable… es el cuerpo de las humanas... la primera vez duele...

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.

-Esto es parecido, te dolerá… pero desaparecerá… pero antes… estás completamente segura? Esto que haré, no se elimina ni matando a tus hijos… tendrás que matarme a mí…

-Hazlo…

Sesshoumaru rasgó la palma de su mano con sus colmillos, y luego la suya, las unió de inmediato entrelazando sus dedos, vio dos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y recitó un cántico en el antiguo idioma de los youkais. Una luz roja emanó de sus palmas y sintiendo un ardor separaron las manos para verlas completamente cicatrizadas.

-Qué hiciste?

-Mi sangre corre por tus venas… curarás tan pronto como yo, vivirás tanto como yo… sentiré lo que sientas y tú lo mismo conmigo…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente, esta vez abriéndose paso entre su piel hacia su interior, la sintió aferrarse a su espalda con las uñas y dejar escapar un gemido.

-Ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, no veía lágrimas, pero sentía su dolor.

-Te estoy haciendo daño?

-No… no te detengas…

Sesshoumaru se abrió paso a su interior, se movió lentamente hasta que ella estuvo acostumbrada a sentirlo y fue ella misma quien le marcó un nuevo ritmo, la sentía temblar y estremecerse, acallaba sus gemidos con largos y apasionados besos, aumentó sus movimientos sorprendido de su resistencia, la sentía apresarlo entre los pliegues de su piel. Para Rin no había recompensa mayor que el escucharlo nombrarla en un tono de voz ronco y sensual.

…………………………

Rin acariciaba el rostro de Sesshoumaru sin tocarlo, él dormía rodeándola con ambos brazos.

-Rin, no estás cansada?

-Sí… pero de la emoción, no me puedo dormir…

-Cómo es eso?

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos.

-En un solo día pasé de ser la humana que vivía en el castillo a ser tu esposa… soy tu esposa, verdad?

-Así es como le llaman los humanos…

Rin sonrió.

-Soy tan feliz!

Por primera vez lo vio sonreír y le pareció tan hermoso y emocionante que esta vez fue ella quien le hizo el amor.

**Fin del Flasback. –**

Sesshoumaru veía fijamente a Rin, Aya dormida a su lado, hecha un ovillo, aferrada a una mano de su madre. Satoshi en una esquina, con su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Te extralimitaste, Rin… lo que te pase como humana, cura como humano…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aunque con un ritmo mucho mas lento, aquí les llega otro fic. Este es cortito, apenas unos 3 capis. Espero que lo disfruten, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Consecuencia

**2  
**

Satoshi despertó, Rin no estaba en el futón, tampoco Sesshoumaru. Siguió sus aromas y los encontró en el jardín de los cerezos, abrazados, compartiendo apasionados besos y caricias.

-Vamos, Sessh, amor…

-Shh… Satoshi está cerca…

-Sí? Ven, cariño… Satoshi…

Satoshi salió de su escondite, Rin lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, el pequeño corrió a ella, pero al llegar notó que no era su madre, sino un terrible demonio.

-MAMA!!! MAMÁ!!! MAMÁ!!!

-Satoshi!!!

Sesshoumaru lo sacudió con fuerza, logrando despertarlo.

-Papá! Mi… mi mamá! Dónde está mi mamá?!

-Satoshi, amor… fue una pesadilla…

Rin estaba sentada en el futón, con Aya abrazada a ella, dándole besitos en las mejillas. Satoshi se levantó y corrió a ella, se detuvo justo en frente. Rin besó a Aya en la cabeza.

-Aya, mi amor… ve con papá, sí?

-Hai…

Una vez libre, le abrió los brazos, Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gomen, mamá… no quise decir nada de lo que dije… gomen…

-Cálmate, amor…

Rin lo llenó de besos y lo dejó abrazarla todo lo que quiso. Rin sonrió, después de todo, era su bebé.

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru lo vio con Aya en brazos.

-Papá, gomen…

-…-

Satoshi bajó la mirada. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Satoshi…

-Gomen, mama… tienes un hijo estúpido…

-No, amor… no eres estúpido…

-Demo…

Rin tomó sus manos aún lastimadas, con heridas más profundas de las que se había hecho en la práctica.

-Le dejaste un rastro a tu papá… y para hacer eso, te tuviste que morder tus propios dedos… eso es algo muy valiente, mi amor…

Los niños salieron de la habitación, calmados al saber que Rin estaría bien. La muchacha que le preparaba el baño a Rin también salió, recibiendo las órdenes de no ser molestados. Rin sonrió a la vez que se aferraba a su cuello y él la llevaba a la tina. Lo besó en la mejilla y disfrutó de ver su expresión.

-Pasa algo, preciosa?

-En realidad… tengo que confesarte algo…

-Qué cosa? Mejor me dices más tarde… ahora quiero mimarte…

Rin sonrió y se pegó a su pecho, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, acariciaba las marcas youkai en su pecho. Sintió tiernos besitos en su cabeza, levantó la mirada y sonrió antes de entregarse a sus besos.

-Sanaste muy rápido para un humano…

-Tal vez… tu sangre… y el hecho de tener dos hijos tuyos me ha hecho más fuerte…

-Eso es seguro… eres mucho más fuerte…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Entréname otra vez…

-No…

-Pero…

-Rin… tu lugar es el de una princesa… no en un campo de batalla.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no puedo ni siquiera proteger a mis hijos? No quiero entrenamiento físico… eso lo tengo aquí cada noche… quiero un entrenamiento en mis poderes youkai…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro, apartando el cabello de sus ojos, mejillas y hasta sus hombros. Se devolvió a su cuello y pasó sus dedos sobre la marca de sus colmillos, Rin se estremeció al sentir la caricia.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa…

Rin lo vio a los ojos, asintió. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y besando su cuello, volvió a clavar sus colmillos en aquél lugar. Rin se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Sesshoumaru lamió la sangre de la herida logrando en pocos minutos que volviera a cicatrizar. Acarició sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-Lo siento…

-Estoy bien…

Sesshoumaru la convenció de descansar.

-Pero los niños…

-Los niños van a estar bien. Tú descansa… Lo harás?

-Sí… pero sólo si me das un beso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura y acarició sus mejillas.

-Descansa, preciosa… Si descansas bien… tal vez entrenes esta noche…

Rin rió, se sentó en el futón y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Y qué ganas tengo de entrenar toda la noche!

Sesshoumaru la dejó dormida, salió de la habitación, vio a los niños sentados junto a la puerta.

-Su mamá está descansando.

-Papa… el aroma de mama está cambiando…

Sesshoumaru se fijó en su pequeña hija. Aya, que sólo contaba con 4 años, era la viva imagen de Rin a excepción de sus cabellos plateados.

-Vengan conmigo…

Sesshoumaru salió con los niños al jardín.

-Prepárense…

-Papá…

-Qué cosa, papa?

-Listos?

-Papa…

-Ahora!!!

Sesshoumaru atacó a Aya, pero aunque se sintió en peligro, no se movió, confiando en su padre. Cuando el ataque le dio, la pequeña fue lanzada varios pies atrás, Sesshoumaru se colocó para evitar su caída. La pequeña lo vio fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por qué, papa?

-Aya…

-Por qué me golpeaste?

-Aya, cálmate…

-Mama!!!

Aya se soltó de sus brazos y corrió hasta elevarse en el aire hacia el balcón de la habitación de Rin, sin embargo, comenzó a perder altitud. Sesshoumaru voló hasta ella y detuvo su caída nuevamente.

-Déjame! Papa es malo!

-No, princesita… Aya… por qué no te defendiste? Porqué no me atacaste?

Sesshoumaru logró calmarla, la pequeña había cesado su llanto, sólo se mantenía aferrada a su cuello.

-Aya, princesita… quería ver tu fuerza… porqué no te defendiste?

-Papa…

-Porqué no peleaste?

-Mama dijo que es malo usar mi fuerza contra ti y contra ella…

-Sí, princesita… pero quiero ver tu fuerza… lo siento… no quería lastimarte… me perdonas?

Como toda respuesta, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó en su abrazo.

-Me dejas ver tu fuerza?

-Pero… no sé como, papa…

-Quiero que me des con toda tu fuerza… prometo que no te reprenderé…

La pequeña se quedó viendo a su padre. Sesshoumaru comprendió que era demasiado pequeña, su mirada igual de tierna que la de Rin, se arrodilló frente a ella y abrió los brazos.

-Ven aquí, princesa…

La pequeña sonrió y corrió a sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa…

-Me perdonas?

-Hai… papa…

-Hm?

-Podemos ir a buscar flores para mama?

Sesshoumaru asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomó a su pequeña de la mano y caminaron por el jardín buscando flores.

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru vio a Satoshi. Pasó una mano por su cabeza e inesperadamente lo abrazó. Sin decir nada más, continuó su paseo con Aya.

………………………………

Satoshi se vendaba a sí mismo torpemente. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Satoshi…

-P-papá…

Sesshoumaru tomó la mezcla de hierbas y se la puso en las heridas, le vendó las manos.

-Arigatou…

-Por qué odias a los humanos?

-…-

-Por qué culpas a tu madre de tus fallas?

-…-

Satoshi se mantenía en silencio, con la mandíbula apretada y aguantándose las lágrimas.

-Tu madre, humana o youkai, tiene una fortaleza espiritual mayor que incluso la mía…

-Pero yo soy tu hijo! Príncipe de las tierras del Oeste! Porqué no soy fuerte?!

-Porque no luchas por esa fortaleza. Acaso crees que se nace sabiendo? Se entrena! Te he estado entrenando, pero tú no aprendes! Te crees mejor que los demás…

Sesshoumaru se subió la manga y le mostró la cicatriz de su brazo.

-Mira lo que te puede pasar si sigues ese camino.

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación con Rin, la encontró sentada en el balcón, admirando el paisaje.

-Preciosa…

Rin se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-Me llevas al jardín?

-Rin…

-Ya estoy bien…

Volar en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, era como deslizarse en el aire, ya entre los sakuratsu, caminaban tomados de manos, Rin sonreía al verlo.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Preciosa…

-Te amo…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Hay… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Qué cosa?

Se sentaron a la sombra de uno de los árboles, Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-Se trata de Satoshi…

-Ya hablé con él…

-No es eso… es que… Yo sellé sus poderes…

-Cómo? Cuándo?

-Cuando tenía poco más de un año…

-Rin…

-Tú estabas de viaje… Satoshi comenzó a mostrar un poder impresionante cuando se enfadaba… y temía tanto por él que decidí sellar su fuerza… y aún así, Satoshi tiene mucha… pero me temo que ahora, si lo libero… no podrá controlarse…

-No lo hagas…

-Sessh…

-No tiene el carácter para controlarse, no lo hagas… yo te diré cuando…

Rin se sentó frente a él, con sus manos en sus hombros, se deslizaron hasta estar sobre sus pectorales.

-Lo siento…

-Rin… ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigues disculpándote sin razón…

Le levantó el rostro con sus dedos en su barbilla, al ella fijarse en la calidez de sus ojos, le sonrió sinceramente, ella sonrió y se abrazó a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Sessh…

Se mantenían en un fuerte abrazo, besándose apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru renunció lentamente al delicioso placer de tenerla entre sus brazos, saboreando sus labios.

-Sessh…

-No estamos solos…

Sesshoumaru le señaló frente a ellos, donde Rin vio a Satoshi y Aya frente a ellos, acomodada de espaldas al pecho de su marido, Rin sonrió y abrió los brazos, los pequeños sonrieron y corrieron a ella.

-Cómo se portaron, con su papá?

-Bien… mama… papa quiería que lo ataque…

-Se dice quería…

-Sí, eso…

Rin sonrió.

-Cómo así, amor?

-E-es que… quería ver qué clase de poderes ya tiene y su fuerza…

-Aya… Aya podrá volar como tú…

-Sí, eso lo descubrí…

La pequeña los vio sonriendo, sus grandes ojos dorados parecían brillar.

-Soy como papi?

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin vio a Satoshi con la mirada fija al pasto.

-Satoshi… si no logras controlar tus sentimientos, no podrás controlar tus poderes…

-No importa, no tengo…

-Sí tienes…

Rin le levantó el rostro.

-Tienes poderes tan asombrosos como los de tu papá…

-Eso no es verdad!

Satoshi se levantó y se alejó corriendo, Rin iba a ir tras él, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Sessh…

-Déjalo…

Rin se quedó con él, poco después se levantó.

-Aya, quédate con papá…

-Sí…

Rin fue en busca de Satoshi. Lo encontró entre las ramas de un tupido y alto árbol.

-Satoshi… es peligroso que estés ahí…

-Déjame…

-No puedo hacer eso, amor… eres mi bebé…

-No soy un bebé…

Rin se convirtió en youkai y subió a su lado.

-Eres un bebé… mi primer bebé…

-Porqué te puedes transformar? Tú eres humana!

-Ya no… hace muchos años, me convertí en youkai…

-Cómo?!

Rin se acomodó a su lado, acarició la cabellera entremezclada.

-Cuando conocí a tu papá… yo era una niñita, tenía 6 años… mis papás murieron cuando yo era más pequeña y me quedé sola… en la aldea, tenía que trabajar a cambio de comida, me golpeaban y me maltrataban… tu papá peleó con tu tío y salió herido… yo lo encontré, acostado, sangrando mucho… lo ayudé, le di comida… él se sorprendió que una niñita no le temiera… pero claro… para mí, un hombre herido era mucho menos peligroso que uno ebrio… poco después, mi aldea fue atacada por lobos youkai… y me mataron… tu papá apenas había recibido a Tensseiga… y la utilizó para revivirme…

-Y te volviste youkai?

Rin sonrió.

-No… años después, en la pelea contra Naraku, él me mató nuevamente… Así que tu papá, cegado por la furia, lo atacó tantas veces que finalmente encontró su corazón y lo exterminó… pero cuando quiso revivirme, no pudo… Tensseiga sólo revivía una vez a los humanos… tu papá fue a buscarme al infierno…

-Pero porqué al infierno, mamá? Tú eras mala?

-No, pero mi alma fue arrastrada junto con la de todos los youkais malos al infierno…

-Y ahí sí te volviste youkai?

-No…

Satoshi hizo un puchero.

-Ya era la pareja de tu papá… salí a comprar unas cosas… unos humanos me atacaron, por ser la pareja de un youkai… estaba muy mal herida… tu papá sabía que no podía dejarme morir… así que me dio de su sangre, mucha sangre… tanta que él quedó debilitado… para el día siguiente, su sangre me había sanado, pero él no la había repuesto… y fue cuando descubrí que podía curar…

-Mamá…

-La sangre de tu papá resaltó mis habilidades, y me dio poderes nuevos…

-Pero… si tú tienes poderes… porqué yo no?

-Los tienes, amor… pero debes controlar tus emociones primero… qué tal si te ayudo a canalizarlas y verás que podrás descubrir tus poderes.

El pequeño asintió. Rin sonrió.

-Será algo que tenemos poco tiempo para hacer…

-Porqué, mama?

-Guardo las esperanzas de que los ataques no hayan afectado a mi bebé…

-Pero…

-No a ti… al bebé que llevo dentro…

Satoshi vio a su madre asombrado.

-Pero no se siente en tu aroma…

-Lo he estado ocultando… quiero darle una sorpresa a tu papá…

El pequeño sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades mamá…

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Hm… tal vez esta noche…

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba con Aya, Satoshi se les unió en el juego, cuando el sol bajó, Sesshoumaru los llevó al interior del castillo, donde la nana se encargó de bañarlos y prepararlos para la cena.

-Amito bonito…

-Jaken, has visto a Rin?

-No, amito…

Sesshoumaru salió a buscarla, la encontró en el jardín, desmayada.

-Rin!!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación.

-Papa…

-Aya…

-Papa, qué le pasó a mi mama?

-No lo sé… Kami, su aroma…

-Papa, mira… mama está herida…

Sesshoumaru la vio, sangraba de su entrepierna, descubrió horrorizado que Rin estaba esperando y lo perdió.

……………………………

Rin despertó, vio a Sesshoumaru a su lado.

-Sessh…

-Debes descansar…

-Qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru le quitó el paño de la frente y lo remojó en agua fresca.

-Estabas esperando…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Lo perdiste, Rin…

Rin lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Vio sus ojos con una mirada dura e intransigente.

-Sessh…

-Fuiste imprudente, Rin… lo sabías… sabías que estabas esperando y te metiste en una pelea.

-Le iban a hacer daño a mi hijo!

-Es un youkai! Se sabe defender!

-Sesshoumaru, no lo pensé al momento…

-Ahí está el resultado…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se marchó. Apenas se cerró la puerta de la habitación y sintió la pena que embargaba el corazón de Rin. Cerró los ojos y fue como sentir que su propio corazón se quebrara.

-Mamá!!!

Satoshi entró en la habitación y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mamá, qué te pasó?

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Mamá… no le pasó nada al bebé?

Satoshi notó sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Mamá…

-Perdí mi bebé…

Rin encontró algo de consuelo en el abrazo de su hijo. Sonrió cuando el pequeño le pidió que descansara. Una vez dormida, Satoshi salió de la habitación, en busca de su padre. Lo encontró en el jardín y sin pensarlo, lo atacó con toda su furia. Sesshoumaru apenas pudo esquivar su ataque.

-Satoshi!

-Porqué la dejaste sola?!

Satoshi volvió a atacar, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente logró herirlo en la mejilla.

-Mi mamá se está muriendo de la tristeza y tú la dejaste sola!!!

-SATOSHI!!!

-Mamá…

-Detente, por favor!

Satoshi se calmó un poco. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin detrás de él y su furia se incrementó.

-POR KAMI, MUJER! ES QUE PRETENDES MATARTE?!

-Mamá!

-CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PONERTE DE PIE SI ACABAS DE PERDER UN HIJO! MUJER ESTÚPIDA, YA NO PUEDO REVIVIRTE CON TENSSEIGA! SI TE MUERES, TE QUEDARÁS MUERTA!!!

Satoshi de detuvo. Aquella retahíla era la más clara expresión de la preocupación de Sesshoumaru por Rin.

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin en brazos y todo el camino hasta la habitación iba mascullando entre dientes. La acomodó en el futón y se sentó a su lado.

-No tenías que gritarme…

-Ya no sé de qué manera hacértelo entender!!!

-Yo comprendo perfectamente lo que pasaría…

-Entonces?! Qué pretendes? Quieres dejarme solo?

Rin acarició su mejilla herida, no era más que un rasguño, pero significaba mucho, logró curarla con poco esfuerzo.

-Los humanos tienen una vida tan corta!

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya no sé vivir sin ti, preciosa… prométeme que te vas a cuidar…

-Te lo prometo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se quedó a su lado. Para la hora de la cena, una criada le llevó un consomé, los niños entraron y se quedaron con Rin.

-Mama… porqué el bebé se fue al cielo?

-Aya, cariño…

-Mama… te quiero mucho…

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

La pequeña se quedó refugiada en su pecho. Acunando a Aya, vio a Satoshi pedirle perdón a Sesshoumaru, quien sólo puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

-No pasa nada…

La luna se mostraba en su cenit. Rin vio a sus hijos dormidos a su lado, Aya sobre su pecho y Satoshi a su lado. Vio a Sesshoumaru, quien se acercó y acarició las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Papa…

-Shhh…

La besó con ternura en la cabeza y acarició la cabellera de Satoshi. Rin sonrió.

-Descansa, preciosa…

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se acomodó para dormir junto a su preciosa.

…………………………………

Rin se paseaba por los helados jardines cubiertos de nieve, los niños corrían por todas partes jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve. De pronto, su abrigo no fue suficiente y llamando a los pequeños, se dirigió al interior del castillo.

-Mama!!! Quiero jugar!

-Yo también!

-Vamos, amores, hace mucho frío…

Sesshoumaru descendió frente a ellos, Aya corrió a los brazos de su padre, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Papa!!!

-Hola, mi princesita!

Rin se acercó sonriendo, con Aya aferrada a su cuello, Sesshoumaru se inclinó y saludó a su princesa con un tierno beso. A Satoshi le pasó la mano por la cabeza y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.

Después de comer, Sesshoumaru salió con Satoshi.

-Papá… qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a entrenar…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	3. El Poder en tu Interior

**3. El Poder en tu Interior  
**

Sesshoumaru pronto emprendió otro viaje de reconocimiento de sus tierras, la única manera de mantener la paz. Volando por encima de un bosque infestado de youkais de alma negra, se aseguraba de que no atacaran a los demás, sin embargo lo estaban esperando.

Rin caminaba con sus hijos por las orillas del lago, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que la hizo caer de rodillas.

-Mamá...

-Vamos al castillo...

-Mama...

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Rin se apresuró al castillo.

-Jaken!

-Princesa...

-Jaken, algo no está bien... iré por Sesshoumaru...

-Él ordenó que no la dejara salir...

-Kami, no me digas que fue al bosque prohibido!

El sapo no pudo constestar. Rin, enfurecida, tomó una armadura y dos espadas. Montando a A-Un y dejando a sus hijos al cuidado del sapo, partió tras su esposo. No tardó en llegar, había un insoportable olor a podrido. Sesshoumaru blandía su espada y el látigo de luz a la vez.

-Sesshoumaru!

-RIN, VETE DE AQUÍ!

-NO!!!

Tanto A-Un como Rin luchaban contra los demonios. Sesshoumaru intentaba a la vez proteger a Rin.

-VETE DE AQUÍ!!! RIN, VETE!!!

-NO!!! NO TE VOY A DEJAR SOLO!!!

Eran demasiados, por más fiera que fuera la batalla, eran tres contra un ejército, A-Un protegió a Rin mientras ella curaba las heridas de Sesshoumaru, envueltos en un campo protector, Rin logró curarlo.

-Vete, Rin, vete de aquí!

-No te voy a dejar solo!

De la nada salió una llamarada que extinguió a los youkais que los rodeaban.

-Jaken!

-Amo! Está usted bien?!

-Vállanse de aquí!!!

Escondidos en un rincón, los pequeños contemplaban la batalla, Aya se abrazó a Satoshi.

-Nii-chan! Tengo miedo!

-Ya verás... papá les ganará...

Al borde de sus fuerzas, Sesshoumaru blandió a Tokyin acabando con una gran cantidad de enemigos.

-Aah!!!

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru la vio perder el conocimiento y caer del lomo de A-Un.

-RIIIN!!!

El dragón se apresuró en descenso y la atrapó en su lomo nuevamente.

-Llévatela, A-Un! Llévala al castillo!

-MAMA!!!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Aya.

-No, no, no!!! Qué hacen los niños aquí!!! JAKEN!!! LLÉVATE A LOS NIÑOS!!!

-PAPÁ!!!!

Una flecha atravesó el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Satoshi vio horrorizado a su padre caer de las alturas.

-PAPÁAAAA!!!

Una energía envolvió el cuerpo de Satoshi, la ira se acumuló en su interior y estalló en un haz de luz enceguecedor. Aya había corrido junto a Rin, abrazada a ella, vio a su hermano, cerró los ojos.

-Mama...

-Tu hermano... te protegerá...

-Mama...

Aya se concentró, sabía que podía curarla, sólo debía intentarlo, pero el miedo la consumía.

-Gomen, mama, no puedo!

-Está bien, mi amor... eres... muy... pequeña...

Rin tosió y de su boca salió una gran cantidad de sangre, la pequeña la abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gomen, mama...

-No... es... tu... culpa...

-MAMA!!!

Satoshi se convirtió en un youkai completo, con las marcas de su padre en su rostro, sus orejas se convirtieron en unas como las de su padre, su pelo completamente platinado. Tomando la espada de su madre eliminó a los youkais que amenazaban a su hermana, consumido por la furia los enfrentó a todos juntos. Un youkai se acercó al debilitado Sesshoumaru que intentaba ponerse en pie y seguir luchando.

-SATOSHI!!! VETE!!!

-NO!!!

-Cuando muera el lord... yo seré quien controle todo!

Al momento en que se irguió para terminar a Sesshoumaru, el filo de una espada atravesó su pecho.

-Si el lord muere, yo soy su sucesor!!!

Satoshi se transformó en un enorme perro al igual que su padre, su poder parecía no tener límite, Sesshoumaru sintió el olor del aliento venenoso.

-SATOSHI, NO!!! VAS A MATAR A RIN!!! AGGHH!!!

Satoshi se dio vuelta, un youkai había enterrado sus garras en el abdomen de Sesshoumaru.

-PAPÁAAA!!!!

Un destello volvió a resplandecer en la oscuridad de la ya avanzada noche. Al desvanecerse el silencio reinó. Una calma y una quietud inquietante.

La fría brisa anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno. Satoshi se detuvo en su entrenamiento y permitió que el viento lo acariciara.

-Aya...

-Hai...

-Vamos adentro...

-Hai, nii-chan...

Entraron al castillo, se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Suspiraron a la vez al pasar frente a la habitación de sus padres. Escucharon un revuelo en la entrada del castillo, corrieron hacia la puerta y al verlos, corrieron a abrazarse a sus padres. Rin lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Mamá!

-Princesita...

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru pasó una mano por la cabeza de su hijo.

-Papá...

-Es un honor para mí, que me llames así...

El niño lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru no tuvo más opción que aceptar que su vástago era mucho más poderoso de lo que él soñó ser. Luego de la cena, se juntaron junto al fuego para hablar de su día.

-Satoshi... Aya... hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirles.

-Qué cosa, mama?

-Vamos a tener un bebé...

Los pequeños la abrazaron con fuerza llenándola de besos por todo el rostro, Rin rió.

-Tenemos algo para ustedes...

Rin le entregó a Aya un brazalete que aumentaba sus poderes curativos sin agotarla físicamente, la pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mama! Papa!

-No hay de qué, mi amor...

-Satoshi...

Sesshoumaru reveló frente a él una espada, completamente nueva, de un diseño parecido al de Tensseiga.

-Papá...

-Espero que este colmillo, te sea de tanta utilidad, como lo ha sido el de mi padre para mí...

-Papá...

-Te pido perdón...

Satoshi lo abrazó con fuerza, luego de recibir la espada, abrazó a Rin, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en la frente.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor...

-Mamá...

-Y de ti, Aya...

-Mama...

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza. Luego de llevarlos a dormir, Rin entró en su habitación. Sesshoumaru la esperaba en el futón.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Rin sonrió y permitió que la tela resbalara lejos de su cuerpo, vio los ojos de su marido vagando sobre su piel.

-Sessh... estoy aquí arriba...

Con un dedo, levantó el rostro de Sesshoumaru que parecía perdido en la abundancia de su pecho. Al encontrarse sus ojos, él sonrió y atrayéndola a su pecho, la besó apasionadamente, deslizando sus manos sobre su piel desnuda, Rin rió calladamente entre besos.

-Pasa algo, preciosa?

-Me encanta lo tierno que te vuelves cuando estoy embarazada...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y sus labios, lo besó, pero interrumpió el beso dejándolo deseando más.

-Preciosa...

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Te lo has ganado... En especial por haberte sacado un colmillo para dárselo a Satoshi...

-Lo que viste, no sale de esta habitación.

Rin rió calladamente al recordar la escena tan graciosa de Sesshoumaru rehuyéndole a Totosai, que lo perseguía con un alicate gigante para extraer la pieza. Finalmente él mismo la extrajo.

-Sabes? Kagome me contó algo parecido que pasó con Inuyasha... pero eso es para otra ocasión... ahora, tengo hambre...

Sesshoumaru no entendía del todo, Rin le abrió la yukata y con sus besos, se deslizó hasta su hombría, lo acarició en toda su longitud, disfrutando de sentirlo estremecerse al sentir el roce de sus uñas.

-Ah! Preciosa!

Rin rió calladamente y se dedicó a brindarle placer con sus labios, cuando se supo a punto de rendirse a sus encantos, la haló sobre él. Con un delicioso y tortuoso juego de rozar sus sexos, Rin lo dirigió a su interior, para luego comenzar a moverse sobre él, apoyada en su pecho, gimiendo extasiada por el placer de sentirlo dentro.

-Ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se movía a la vez, enloqueciéndola, aferrada a sus hombros, todo su cuerpo se estremeció a la vez que lo sentía liberar su esencia en su interior. Se quedaron unidos como uno, compartiendo tiernos besitos.

El cielo se teñía de anarajado, dando anuncio al nuevo día. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un gruñido a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía, entre apasionados besos, abandonó el interior de su mujer, se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Preciosa...

-Hm! Eso fue genial... nada menos de esperar de ti...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Estás cansada...

-Un poco...

-Descansa, preciosa...

-Buenas noches, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la vio quedarse dormida antes de él mismo entregarse al delicioso placer de dormir completamente desnudo y pegado a su mujer.

Rin despertó sintiendo tiernos besitos en su hombro y suaves caricias en su vientre.

-Hm! Mi amor... déjame dormir, onegai...

-Te dejaré dormir... después de hacerte el amor...

Rin sonrió y abrió los ojos a la vez que se daba vuelta, Sesshoumaru la besó de buenos días.

-Cómo durmió, princesa?

-Hm! Deliciosamente bien... pero, el bebé quiere que duerma más... vamos cariño, no seas malito...

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-Al menos vístete, preciosa...

Ya la mañana se mostraba más avanzada, Sesshumaru bajó al jardín sintiendo una extraña energía, vio sorprendido a su hijo, intentando formar una nube de polvo bajo sus pies.

-Satoshi...

-Papá...

-Eres muy pequeño...

-Pero Aya...

-Ese es el poder principal de Aya, tú eres muy pequeño para volar.

Satoshi bajó la mirada. Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Yo aprendí a los 12... ven, te enseñaré a controlar el veneno.

-Y mamá?

-Tu mamá no puede venir, sigue siendo mortal para ella. Sujétate...

Aferrado a su padre, Satoshi se elevó por los aires con él, fueron a un lugar apartado. Durante el entrenamiento, Sesshoumaru notó que Satoshi tampoco controlaba la transformación en perro.

-Toma un descanso.

-Papá...

-Sí?

-Porqué mamá es youkai y yo soy hanyou?

-Satoshi, lo que hice con tu mamá, no se debe. En medio de mi desesperación, mezclé mi sangre con la suya, ella es una raza nueva de youkai, una raza que es completamente de forma humana y su forma youkai apenas le cambia algunos rasgos. Tú naciste de su parte youkai... pero no deja de ser humana...

-Pero yo soy hanyou...

-Satoshi, no es algo que sé explicar... pero tus poderes lo confirman. No tienes la fuerza de un hanyou. Tienes la fuerza de un youkai...

Al volver, Rin le enseñaba a Aya a leer, la pequeña vio a su padre, Rin dio la clase por terminada.

-Ve con papá...

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru la recibió entre sus brazos, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, princesita!

Satoshi se acercó a su madre.

-Mamá...

-Pasa algo, mi amor?

El niño negó con la cabeza y se aferró a ella en un fuerte abrazo. Rin sólo sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

**Un tiempo después. -**

-TÍO!!!

Una joven de unos 15 años corrió hasta Sesshoumaru, al verla, no pareció reconocerla.

-Tío!!

-Mara?

-Sí!

La muchacha lo abrazó, le seguía un pequeño de unos 7 años.

-Tú debes ser Jusuke...

-Hai...

-Kami! Qué grande están!

-Ese sí que es un cambio...

-Kagome... Inuyasha...

-Keh!

Kagome rió calladamente, su marido aún no aceptaba el cambio de su medio hermano.

-Dónde está la feliz madre?

-En el jardín de los sakuratsus... puedes creerlo? Tengo otra niña!

-Muchas felicidades...

Se dirigieron al jardín, allí, Rin acunaba a su pequeña con una canción.

-Inuyasha! Kagome!

Sesshoumaru tomó a la pequeña en brazos, Rin los saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Kami, cómo me alegra verlos!

-Tía...

-Mara, cariño, ya eres toda una señorita!

La joven sonrió sonrojada.

-Jusuke... apenas eras un bebito cuando te vi por última vez...

El pequeño se escondió entre las piernas de su madre.

-No seas así, Jusuke... Rin es la esposa de tu tío. Es un poco tímido...

-Un hijo de Inuyasha tímido, quién lo imaginaría?

Todos rieron, luego de presentar a la pequeña Riku, entraron al castillo, para celebrar la llegada de la visita con un banquete.

-Mama! Mama!

-Ah! Kami, si no conocían a Aya!

-Aya?

-Aya tiene 5 años.

La pequeña se quedó viendo a Kagome.

-Mama, huele como tú...

Rin rió calladamente, guardándose el significado secreto de aquellas palabras.

-Rin...

-Debe ser el perfume... vamos a comer, mi amor...

-Mama...

La pequeña levantó los brazos, Rin la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Sabes que a papá no le gusta que te cargue.

-Demo...

-Vamos, cariño, no lo quieres ver todo enojón como se pone...

Rin le hizo cosquillas, la pequeña rió a carcajadas, Rin la dejó irse corriendo hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

-Veo a Sesshoumaru muy cambiado...

-No te lo comienzas a imaginar...

Kagome sonrió un tanto satisfecha.

-Sé que tuviste mucho que ver...

-Yo?

-Sí, tú, antes de irte a tu época hablaste con él.

Kagome quiso seguir haciéndose la desentendida, pero Rin la abrazó.

-Gracias!

-Rin...

Rin le sonrió y fue a acomodarse junto a su marido, lo besó en la mejilla y se dedicó a comer.

-Y Riku?

-Está en la habitación.

-Está dormida?

-Sí...

Rin intentó comer rápido pero su intento fue en vano al ver a la nana con la pequeña en brazos. Suspiró.

-Me subes un poco de comida?

-Sí...

Rin le dio las gracias y subió a sus aposentos, luego de amamantar a la pequeña, se quedó recostada a su lado en el futón.

-Eres una bebita hermosa, mi amor... como tus hermanitos, eres preciosa...

Aya entró en la habitación y se acomodó junto a la pequeña.

-Mama... a quién tu quieres más a Riku o a mí?

-A las dos las quiero por igual.

Rin la besó en la punta de la nariz, la pequeña sonrió.

-Mama, dime cómo yo nací?

Rin sonrió, acarició su mejilla.

-Sessh y yo estábamos paseando cerca de un río, y de pronto comencé a sentir los dolores... y le dije a tu papá que ya ibas a nacer, pero él no me creyó. Y casi cuando ya no podía esperar más, él se dio cuenta de que era verdad, voló lo más rápido que pudo y yo sólo pensaba que mi bebé iba a nacer en el aire... Cuando llegamos aquí, supimos que estabas al revés, tu papá estaba muy nervioso y no podía ver, pero entonces... entonces saliste y te escuchamos llorar con tanta fuerza y energía...

Aya sonrió, le gustaba escuchar esa historia.

-Y cuando papi me cargó, estornudé...

-Sí... Shhh... mira, Riku se durmió...

Aya besó a la pequeña en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, Riku...

Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

Rin y Kagome veían a los niños jugar por todas partes.

-Y dime, Kagome... cuánto tiempo se van a quedar esta vez?

-Pues... pensamos venir a vivir aquí... realmente vinimos a buscar una buena aldea...

-Qué pasó? Porqué quieren volver?

-Los niños... hemos estado tantas veces al borde de que los descubran... lo mejor es vivir en un sitio donde sean normales...

Rin se quedó pensativa y al ver a Sesshoumaru, se disculpó y fue con él. Apenas hablaron unos minutos y Kagome vio a Rin soltar un chillido y brincar a sus brazos. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Recuerdas cuando éramos así?

-Aún somos así...

-No... tú sólo vives preocupado...

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó.

-Hay una aldea al sur... tiene parejas de humanos y youkais... también hay hanyous...

-Eso no será necesario...

-Rin...

-Queremos que se queden aquí...

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Podrán ocupar el ala sur... qué dicen?

Kagome vio a su marido, él asintió, emocionada, abrazó a Rin.

-Gracias!!!

-Un placer... será genial vivir juntos!

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban por el jardín tomados de manos, Inuyasha se detuvo y vio a Kagome.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Estás embarazada...

-Ja ja ja!Claro que no!

-Mujer tonta! Cómo me lo vas a negar! Estás embarazada!

Kagome se llevó las manos a las mejillas, luego al pecho.

-Estás seguro, mi amor?

Inuyasha asintió, Kagome lo abrazó emocionada y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, Kagome...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

Rin y Kagome veían a sus pequeños jugar mientras cuidaban de los bebés, Rin ayudaba a Riku a ponerse de pie y Kagome acunaba a un pequeño de cabellera platinada y orejitas de perro.

-Mama!

-Sí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Satoshi volvieron en ese momento.

-PAPA!!!

-Shh! Vas a despertar a Kei...

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, mi princesita! Y mi otra princesa?

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru vio hacia arriba, Aya flotaba sobre él.

-Vaya, qué bien! Dame un beso!

Inuyasha estaba sentado junto a Kagome, acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Todo bien?

-Perfectamente...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

Rin y Sesshoumaru se habían apartado, vieron a sus hijos correr felices y a la pequeña a punto de dormirse entre los brazos de su padre.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Eres el tonto más grande del mundo, pero sabes remedirte...

-Cómo?!

-Ya no importa todo lo que pasó... sólo que te amo... y amo a nuestros bebés...

Sesshoumaru sonrió a medias.

-No sé que fue eso exactamente... pero... yo también te amo...

Sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Se quedaron abrazados viendo el atardecer mientras las risas infantiles los rodeaban por todas partes.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este fic cortito. Intentaré publicar de los demás, pero hasta el jueves no prometo nada, sigo en exámenes (sí, son 3 semanas, no, no es invento). Pero pronto acaba. **

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
